Wild
by Koala-Mutant
Summary: POST T7. Après la guerre, Harry part à l'aventure dans le désert Mongole, sans sa baguette, tel un moldu. Mais il n'est pas aussi débrouillard qu'il le croyait et se retrouve vite en galère. Heureusement qu'il croise quelqu'un. Dommage que ce soit Draco Malfoy. Slash HPDM.


**WILD**

 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JKR.

 **Pairing** : HP/DM.

 **Résumé :** Après la guerre, Harry retourne à Poudlard en Septembre 98, passes ses ASPICS et s'installe à Londres en Septembre 99 avec ses amis pour entamer son cursus d'apprenti Auror.

Mais quelques mois plus tard, en Novembre 99, il fait son sac et part entamer une marche qui, il l'espère, sera salvatrice.

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **Harry**

 _Décembre 1999_

J'avais tout bien préparé, pourtant. Sac à dos multipoches, check. Tente qui résiste au vent et à la pluie, check. Chaussures de marche, check. Gourdes pour l'eau, check. Nourriture déshydratée, check. Réchaud, check. Casserole, check. Couteau opinel, check. Sopalin, check. Cartes, check. Boussole, check. Portable moldu, check. Sac de couchage de survie, check. Appareil photo, check. Carnet à croquis et pensées, check. Paille et pilules pour rendre l'eau potable, check. Guide de la Mongolie, check. Lampe de poche rechargeable au soleil, check. Livre sur les plantes comestibles, check. Trousse de secours, check.

Hermione m'a un peu aidé, je l'avoue. C'est elle qui gérait ce genre de choses lorsque nous campions en pleine nature, il y a deux ans. Et puis c'est elle qui a l'esprit le plus pratique. Si j'avais écouté Ron, j'aurais embarqué tout un tas de choses "IN-DI-SPEN-SABLES" comme une encyclopédie du Quidditch à travers les âges, des petits plats préparés par Molly, une robe de soirée et j'en passe.

Par Merlin, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est le poids de ce maudit sac à dos. Chaque pas est une souffrance. Ça fait cinq jours que je marche et j'ai l'impression que ce sont les cinq jours les plus longs de ma vie.

La nuit, c'est pire. Je suis si épuisé que je m'endors à 21h, mais si ce n'est pas la pluie malveillante qui pénètre dans ma tente, c'est un animal étrange qui décide de venir hurler à la mort à deux centimètres de mon oreille, ou une immense branche qui s'abat sur ma tente, manquant de me tuer... Si l'on m'avait dit que ma baguette magique me manquerait si cruellement... Un petit sort pour être sec, un petit sort pour avoir chaud, un petit sort pour faire léviter mon sac à dos, un petit sort pour y voir quelque chose... Ça fait quatre jours que je n'ai pas croisé la moindre source d'eau, je dois sentir l'hippogriffe moisi...

Quel idiot, Harry, tu as lu trop de livres moldus ! Toi, un grand aventurier ? Laisse moi rire.

Si Hermione apparaissait devant moi là tout de suite pour me ramener à la maison, je ne dirai pas non.

J'ai essayé. Je crois que j'ai essayé. Après la guerre, retourner à Poudlard, passer mes ASPICS, sortir avec Ginny... J'ai essayé. Participer aux événements de l'école, ne pas pourrir l'ambiance, sortir à Pré-au-Lard avec Ron et Hermione, jouer aux échecs dans la Salle Commune, suivre les cours, même faire des sales coups à Malfoy pour rire un peu... J'ai essayé.

Après Poudlard, aller vivre Square Grimmaurd en colocation avec Ron et Hermione, commencer mes études d'Auror, retrouver Luna, Seamus et Neville au chaudron baveur après les cours pour boire une petite bière au beurre, emmener Ginny au restaurant, à Hyde Park, au cinéma... J'ai essayé. Avoir une vie normale, aimer ce qu'il me reste, me reconstruire et vivre ma vie d'étudiant avant d'accueillir Teddy, qui est ma seule famille maintenant, chez moi... Mais observer son visage, reconnaître dans ses yeux, dans son sourire, dans sa manière d'être, le dernier Maraudeur que j'ai vu en vie, est-ce que j'aurais pu ?

Retourner à Poudlard, ignorer les morts, mes cauchemars, mes angoisses... J'ai essayé. Être Harry, Harry avant tout ça, Harry joyeux, le meilleur ami de Ron et Hermione, l'amoureux de Ginny, le fils adoptif de Molly et Arthur... J'ai essayé. Me réveiller aux côtés de Ginny, caresser sa chevelure rousse et me persuader que tout est comme avant, lorsque nous étions adolescents, avant que Dumbledore ne meure... Je n'ai pas pu.

J'ai essayé... Mais je n'ai pas pu.

Je suis tombé sur ce film... Cette fille qui marche pour se remettre de la mort de sa mère. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête. _"Tu en as besoin"_ , a dit Hermione. _"Tu es malheureux. Ne passe pas à côté de ta vie. Pars et reviens quand tu seras prêt"_. Hermione. Toujours aussi douce, compréhensive, intuitive. _"Quand tu reviendras, nous reprendrons les choses où nous les avons laissées, et tout sera comme avant. Toi, Ron et moi, c'est pour toujours, tu le sais ?"._

Les choses n'ont pas été aussi faciles avec Ron. Il voulait absolument venir avec moi. "Entre couilles". Les négociations ont été rudes. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que j'avais besoin de faire ça, seul, et sans magie. _"Mais si jamais tu tombes sur un mangemort en cavale ? Comment feras tu sans ta baguette ?"_. Touché. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai.

Je ne sais pas où je vais. Mais j'y vais, ça c'est sûr.

o

 _ **Quelques jours plus tard**_

Je me suis perdu. Je suis incapable de lire une carte. Je tourne en rond avec ce maudit sac. Je me demande même si je ne vais pas abandonner des choses en chemin.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire d'une seconde boussole, je ne sais même pas utiliser la première ! Et ces barres énergétiques dégueulasses ? J'ai l'impression de manger des ongles de dragon ! Et puis qui a besoin de cinq t-shirts ? Un seul suffira - et tant pis pour l'odeur- !

Et bien sûr, je ne croise personne pour demander mon chemin. A croire que cette partie du monde est totalement désertée par l'Homme.

o

Je pose mon sac et m'assois par terre. Je suis couvert de poussière, épuisé, je ne me suis pas lavé depuis une semaine, je me sens sale, puant, et je suis mort de faim. Ces maudites céréales ne sont pas franchement son plat favoris. Ah, ce que je ne donnerais pas pour une bonne part de tarte à la mélasse...

Par Merlin ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Un cavalier, là-bas !

\- Hé ! Je crie en me levant brusquement.

Le cheval est au pas, heureusement pour moi - quand je suis épuisé, je cours aussi vite qu'un doxy bourré-.

Mais c'est qu'il est sourd, le con !

Je crie un peu plus fort :

\- Hé ho ! Attendez ! Attendez !

Je pique un sprint et arrive enfin à sa hauteur. Le pire c'est que je suis certain qu'il m'a entendu - je l'ai vu tressaillir lorsque je l'ai appelé pour la seconde fois-, donc il m'ignore ostensiblement.

Putain, quel connard ce mec !

Je ne lui ai pas parlé mais je le trouve déjà fort antipathique. J'espère que tous les Nomades ne sont pas comme lui !

Le cavalier me toise. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être gêné de mon apparence. Mon pantalon noir de randonnée est couvert de poussière -depuis au moins cinq jours-, mon t-shirt bleu est maculé de boue (suite à une accident avec un rocher maléfique et une branche sournoise dont je suis plutôt honteux), mes cheveux doivent avoir commencé à former des dreadlocks, je viens de courir comme un dératé et je suis certainement rouge, en sueur, et, par dessus le marché, je sens le gnome moisi.

Le type me regarde comme si je suis un gobelin dégoûtant. Je remarque même qu'il plisse le nez de dégoût, sûrement à cause de l'odeur.

\- Pardon, je dis en mongole - si en plus il se moque de mon accent, je lui fais bouffer son cheval-. Je me suis perdu. Je cherche cette ville, là...

Je sors ma carte et la tend au Nomade.

En levant les yeux vers lui, je ne peux s'empêcher de remarquer que l'apparence de l'homme est irréprochable, malgré la chaleur ambiante et la route qu'il avait dû parcourir depuis la ville la plus proche pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Je parcours du regard les bottes en cuir marron, le pantalon bleu foncé de cavalier, la chemise en lin blanc, et le turban gris qu'il a enroulé autour de sa tête pour se protéger du soleil.

Mes yeux croisent ceux de l'homme, qui sont d'un gris orageux, profond, un gris qui me rappelle en fait, étrangement...

\- Potter ?

Cette voix traînante, cette façon d'accentuer mon nom comme si c'était la pire insulte de la terre... Non, ce n'était pas possible...

Je cligne des yeux, aveuglé par le soleil.

\- Potter, c'est toi ? J'ai du mal à dire, sous cette couche de crasse. Ma parole, tu t'es vu ? Tu ferais fuir le pire des loups de ce désert.

Je secoue la tête, dérouté.

\- Que... Malfoy ?

Le cavalier éclate de rire, renversant la tête en arrière.

\- Tu... Tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici, Malfoy ?

Le cavalier rit de plus belle, et son foulard tombe, dévoilant son visage. Ses cheveux sont plus longs qu'à Poudlard, il a pris quelques couleurs sous le soleil mongole, et ses traits sont plus fins, moins enfantins, mais il a toujours cette lueur de mépris dans le regard... Oui, c'est bien lui, il n'y avait aucun doute.

\- Tu n'as pas changé. Toujours à penser que tu es le centre du monde ! Bien sûr que non je ne te suis pas, Potter ! Même au bout du monde tu restes fixé sur ton petit nombril !

\- Mais... Mais... Que fais tu fais...

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Mais je t'en pose des questions, moi, Potter ?

\- Mais...

Malfoy plisse le nez.

\- Dis donc, tu fais la grève de la douche pour le Front de Libération des Elfes de Maison ?

\- Je... Je...

\- Tu t'es perdu, c'est ça ? Donne-moi ça. Tiens, tu tenais la carte à l'envers, abruti. Ma parole, t'es aussi malin qu'un gnome endormi ! Bon, c'est pas tout mais j'y vais moi Potter, j'ai autre chose à faire que de t'expliquer comment lacer tes chaussures.

Il me toise un moment et ajoute :

\- Tiens, tu es encore plus maigre qu'à Poudlard. Tu peux considérer que c'est pour payer la dette que j'avais envers toi depuis l'épisode du feu démon... En espérant ne plus te croiser !

Il me lance un paquet soigneusement emballé, et part au galop, soulevant un nuage de poussière autour de moi.

o

Un fantôme. J'ai vu un fantôme.

Je sais ! Je ne me couvre pas assez la tête, je ne bois pas assez d'eau et j'ai attrapé une insolation qui me fait halluciner et voir des fantômes. C'est la seule explication possible.

Je n'ai pas vu Malfoy depuis Poudlard. Et même si nous sommes de la même promotion, nous nous sommes à peine croisés. Il a fait profil bas depuis la fin de la Guerre. Mais par Merlin, si je ne l'ai pas réellement vu, d'où sort ce paquet ? Je deviens fou. C'est ça, la seule explication. Je deviens fou, j'ai pris ce paquet avec moi en partant de la dernière ville il ya 10 jours, j'ai oublié, je vois des fantômes, et je deviens fou.

Honnêtement, quelle est la probabilité pour que je croise un sorcier dans ce désert, un sorcier que je connais qui plus est, et est, par dessus le marché, Malfoy ?

Par Gryffondor, c'est bien ma veine ça, tomber sur ce petit con de Malfoy en plein désert ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais dans une vie antérieure, mais je le paye vraiment cher dans cette vie...

o

 _Harry,_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu profites du paysage, de la solitude, de la nature et que tu es heureux. Tout va bien à la maison._

 _Je ne vais pas te mentir, Ginny est triste depuis ton départ, je crois qu'elle s'est plus ou moins mis dans la tête de t'attendre. Je ne sais pas ce que vous aviez convenu mais visiblement c'est ce qu'elle a convenu avec elle-même._

 _Ron trépigne parce que tu es parti depuis 10 jours et que nous n'avons pas de nouvelles. Ne lui en veux pas, il n'est pas très au fait du système de poste moldu... Il est mort d'inquiétude. Il a fait son sac "d'urgence" (je ne vais pas détailler ce qu'il a pu mettre dedans, sinon je sens que je vais de nouveau m'énerver...), il est prêt à transplaner pour te ramener à la maison. Je lui ai dis d'attendre encore un deux semaines. Je ne sais même pas si cette lettre te parviendra..._

 _Selon nos calculs et l'itinéraire que nous avions prévu, tu devais marcher quinze jours pour arriver dans la première ville où tu pourras te restaurer et trouver un bureau de poste. C'est pour ça que j'envoie cette lettre dans la deuxième ville sur ton chemin, où tu es supposé arriver trois semaines après ton départ. J'espère que tu n'oublieras pas d'aller au bureau de post comme convenu._

 _Neville et Luna te passent le bonjour. Nous les avons vus au parc l'autre jour, ils ont commencé à allumer les décorations de Noël, c'est sublime... J'espère que tu seras revenu d'ici l'hiver prochain pour que nous puissions en profiter tous ensembles, comme nous l'avons toujours fait._

 _On t'aime._

 _Hermione._

 **o**

Du gibier. Il m'a laissé du gibier. Je ne savais pas que Malfoy était capable de chasser quoi que ce soit - hormis les Poufsouffles de 1ère année, bien sûr-.


End file.
